A Few Years Later
by StRwBrRySpIcE
Summary: Lily and Bella were best friends at Hogwarts and now they share the same house. 3 years after Grad., Bella wants to have a party and invite almost everyone from their year, Lily agrees quickly without thinking. When certain people show up she also quickly
1. Default Chapter

****

A FEW YEARS AFTER

Disclaimer: I only own some people....like the one's you don't recognize. Some of Lily's friends and other people probably.... I don't really own the plot...someone else might have written a story kinda like this or something...I don't know...anyways...

Summary: Lily and Arabella were best friends at Hogwarts and now they share the same house. Three years after Graduation, Arabella wants to have a party and invite almost everyone from their year, Lily agrees quickly without thinking. When certain people show up she also quickly wishes she wouldn't have agreed. 

A/N: I don't know how I thought of this...I just did....I suppose.. School starts in a few days so I won't be updating my stories a lot! Just so you know...I'm going to start a bunch of them too....on with the story...Oh yes...I know a lot of the things I talk about they didn't have then and they also didn't wear the clothes I talk about and all that junk...but hey.. I don't care! Pretend K??

Lily sat on the living room couch listening to her best friend, Arabella, ramble on about her new idea.

"So you know, Lil, I was thinking we could invite them and have a huge party. We haven't seen *anyone* for awhile, it'll be kinda fun. 

Arabella didn't know what Lily would say. She didn't often agree to those kind of things but she hadn't seen anyone for awhile, including a certain James Potter. But she sure as heck wasn't going to bring that up! Lily did not want to hear about him. Not now. And she wouldn't allow the party if she remembered him. 

"Yeah Bella! I like that idea. I haven't seen people for ages!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Ok, lets start planning." Bella smiled, she'd put those two back together if she had to glue them together and lock them in a closet. And Lily obviously didn't even think about James. 

"But what about Tonia??" asked Lily

"Huh? OH yeah...I haven't asked her yet...she won't care though." 

Tonia was their other roommate. The three had been best friends at Hogwarts and now all lived together. She was already at work now. She was a beautician, she'd always wanted to be one. She had shoulder length blonde hair that was layered and highlighted. She was pretty and also very smart. She had been the second smartest girl at Hogwarts. Lily was the smartest, hands down. But Tonia also had a wild side to her. She loved to party. She was muggleborn like Lily and took dance for years and years. So, on occasions, she also taught some dance, when she wasn't busy at the salon or with her friends. 

It was early morning and the other two 20 year olds were getting ready for work. Lily was pretty much ready, she had her gorgeous dark red hair up in a high ponytail and she had her make-up done and was dressed. Lily was also very pretty, her sparkling green eyes would have to be the thing she cherished the most. Her mother had those eyes, she had died when Lily was 13 and that was why she like her eyes. 

Arabella one the other hand, well, that was a mess. Her raven colored hair was only have brushed and she didn't have make-up on. Her dark blue eyes didn't have make-up on them yet, not that Bella needed make-up. She was a very pretty girl also. Bella was the slowest of them though, always the last one ready.

43 minutes and 17 seconds later.....

The girls were finally ready and were on there way to work. They both had muggle jobs and lived basically like muggles. Ok, maybe it was just the jobs and the "electronics" that were muggles. Who would give up being able to do everything *that* fast?? Like I said, Tonia was already at work, she had had to go in early that day. She didn't usually have to, usually she went with Arabella and Lily. 

Arabella worked at a Spanish restaurant. She looked perfect for it, with black hair and blue eyes. Yes, the girls lived in London, but yes, they still had a Spanish/Mexican restaurant. Lily worked at a Dance Studio, the same one Tonia worked at. Lily worked there everyday and Tonia every other. The girls usually had the same lunch breaks and spend that time together. 

The day went by and not much happened. It was Tuesday, the girls had wanted to have their party that weekend. Friday night until Sunday night. It was just the way they wanted it. Ok, maybe Tonia and Bella had planned it like that so Lily would be around James more. But that was another story. Or maybe not. 

James Potter. Hogwarts Hottie. Along with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin of course. Lily and James?? They dated. For two years. Lily loved him, but he didn't love her, or so he said. He had broken up with her on Graduation and had broken Lily's heart. Everyone, besides Lily, knew he loved her. Ok, maybe he hadn't known either. Sirius and Arabella had dated for awhile too. Tonia and Remus had been close friends but they never dated.

Anyways, the three girls also had another best friend. Libby Mitchells. (A/N: Yeah, I use her in my stories a lot.) She had moved to America after Graduation. She went to a type of finishing school. To make a long story short, the three girls wanted to see everyone again, or in Lily's case, almost everyone. It hadn't hit her yet that she'd have to see James Potter again. 


	2. Let's get ready to PARTAY

****

A/N: Don't kill me. I know I haven't updated in FOREVER. And normally I could say " I've been busy with Christmas and New Years" but I haven't updated since like summer. I'm SO SO SO sorry. But here's the next chapter and I know it's short but.. um... yeah. Happy New Years. And thanx for the reviews. Oh yeah...And I know that I have this listed as on title and then I have a different one in my first chapter. The title is: A Few Years Later.... Not a Few Years After

Disclaimer: See First Chapter

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A Few Year Later~ Chapter 2

It was now currently Wednesday, three days before the part. All three girls had taken the day off, to plan the party of course. They didn't understand why they had wanted such a big party and planned to have it SO soon. 

Lily walked into the kitchen where Tonia and Bella were sitting at the table. As soon as she walked in they both stopped talking.

"What?" she asked, giving the two a weird look.

"Nothing..."

"You know, if I didn't already know about the party, I'd say you were planning one without me.

"Huh... is that so?"

"You two are acting weird. Are you planning something I don't know about?"

The both gave a nervous laugh. "Of course not, Lils."

Lily gave them both one last weird look, and walked out of the kitchen.

****

~*~*~*~* **A Few Minutes Earlier*~*~*~*~**

"Ok... here's the plan.... We'll make the guest list and send out the invitations, we don't want Lily to know we're inviting Sirius, Remus, and worst of all James. I mean, she doesn't even seem to remember him right now, and we want to keep it that way.

"Yeah, but didn't she want to look at all the invitations _before_ we send them out?"

"Tonia dear, we simply "forgot" that she wanted to check them."

"Oh...very smart Bells." She said, high-fiving Bella.

"I know."

"So... then what's our plan? I mean.. didn't you want to get them back together?"

"Yeah.. I haven't figured that _much _out yet."

"What?" Lily asked, after they stopped talking when she walked in. Then she gave them both a weird look.

"Nothing..."

****

~*~*~*~ Back to the Present *~*~*~*~

Lily walked into the living room and sat down. *That was weird* she thought. She grabbed the brush off the table next to the couch and brushed her hair and put it into a high ponytail and left a few strand out at the front. 

Bella and Tonia entered the room not to long after that.

"You ready Lils?"

"Ready for what?"

"Duh! The party is in three days, we _need_ new clothes."

"Um...Ok... Let's go then."

"We need to get some other stuff too though, especially invitations."

"Yeah...DON'T forget to let me check over them before you send them."

The two girls glanced at each other. *She doesn't know, does she?* *No...she couldn't...she doesn't*

"Yes _Lillian_, we *know*"

"Just making sure...and don't call me Lillian, you know I hate that name."

"Lets go you guys!" exclaimed Tonia, who was by the way... um... how do i put this nicely?... freak? I mean, don't get me wrong, all three girls LOVED shopping, but she loved it WAY to much.

So they left. They spent the day shopping and goofing around. Surprisingly, they got everything they would need.

They spent the next few days (when they had the time) getting ready for the party. They had to clean, which wasn't to hard seeing as a few words got it all done, lucky them. And soon, it was time for the party and at soon, 7:00 o'clock came and the doorbell rang. Some people really are right on time....


	3. Chapter 3

****

A/N: Ok...I'm SOOOOO sorry for the wait and junk but like I said when I updated LDAGMW and GOS, I had my chapters all re-typed and then they got deleted or something....so yeah. And this chapter is short but you know...I tried. 

__

*~*~ End of Chapter 2~*~*

They spent the next few days, (when they had the time), getting ready for the party. They hd to clean, which wasn't to hard seeing as a few words got it all done, lucky them. And soon, it was time for the party and soon, 7:00 o'clock came and the doorbell rang. Some people really are right on time....

Chapter 3:

Lily ran to the door and opened it. She gasped. 

"LIBBY!!" she screamed.

"Oh my gosh!" the two girls started jumping up and down and hugging each other. And don't forget screaming. Soon Bella and Tonia came over.

"Oh my Gosh!"

"LIBBY!"

Pretty soon they were all in one great big hug.

"I thought you said you couldn't come."

Libby grinned, "I lied."

"I see."

The doorbell rang again. 

"I'll get it!" yelled Lily

She walked towards the door. Five minutes later about 40 people were already there. Most of them had come with old friends, the girls were surprised at how many had actually kept in touch with each other. 

"Hey Bella?" asked Tonia

Lily had just gone to answer the door, AGAIN. They were taking turns now and they were all extremely tired of getting up to answer the door. 

"Ya?"

"Um... What happens if Lily answers the door when James and them get here?"

"Uh...I didn't think about that...that might be a bit of shock to her, and a bit of a problem."

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Libby, who currently held a confused look upon her face.

"Well... you see... we've decided that Lily still loves James and James sill loves Lily and...." she trailed off as Lily came over. But Libby was smart, she knew what they were up to.

"Why do you guys kept doing that when ever I come over? It's like your trying to pair me up with someone or something."

Tonia gave a nervous laugh. "Why would we do that?"

Lily gave them all a worried, but yet weird and suspicious look. But nonetheless she dropped the subject. 

Thirty minutes later there were about fifty more people there, guest rooms full of luggage, and music blaring. Three of the "guest" still hadn't shown up yet, but they always had been ones to be late.

Lily was off "mingling" with other guests, she had always got along with just about everyone. She was constantly disappearing but that was OK, it gave them more planning time. 

"So you guys are planning to set Lily back up with JAMES, _James Potter? _After that-- that-- that-- HORRIBLE thing he did to her?"

"What do you mean `horrible thing'? He just broke up with her right? Didn't he? Please say that's all that happened."

Libby quickly covered her mouth with one of her hands. 

"Lib? What happened? What happened between Lily and James?"

"I can't tell... I promised Lils that I'd never tell, ANYONE, and you know I _never_ break a promise!."

"So...this plan....it isn't going to go over good? It's not going to be that easy, is it?"

Libby's eyes got wide. "Good idea? I'm sorry hun, but, well, I wouldn't be surprised if Lily tries to KILL James when she sees him. Whatever you do, don't let her open the door when they come."

"Uh-oh."

At that exact time they hear the doorbell ring and before they could do _anything_, Lily had answered the door. Then they hear a very, **very** high pitched scream and then and "**_OH MY GOD!!!"_**

A/N: That was fun to write too!! hehehehehehehe!!! Plz review!! 

*Luv*


	4. Chapter 4

****

A/N: Ok, I haven't updated in, forever. Literally. It's been over a year. You guys have been great with reviews, I got bored so I was like 'hey, I'll see if I actually still have an account'. So, I'm on spring break right now and it's midnight but I'm going to add a new chapter in ALL of my stories and post, TONIGHT!! I'm in for a long night.... but if I continue to get reviews, I'll continue to write as much as possible. So here I go....

A FEW YEARS LATER

__

Last chapter:

"So...this plan....it isn't going to go over good? It's not going to be that easy, is it?"

Libby's eyes got wide. "Good idea? I'm sorry hun, but, well, I wouldn't be surprised if Lily tries to KILL James when she sees him. Whatever you do, don't let her open the door when they come."

"Uh-oh."

At that exact time they hear the doorbell ring and before they could do anything, Lily had answered the door. Then they hear a very, **very** high pitched scream and then and "**OH MY GOD!!!"**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 4:

Libby ran threw to crowd of people to get to her best friend before she did something she might regret. Or rather, something other people might not like her to much for. Honestly, Libby didn't think Lily would mind having James _dead_ right now. Ice cold and dead. And Libby didn't blame her.

After moving as fast as she could she finally reached the door and put her face in front of Lily's. She waved her hand back and forth a few time and snapped her fingers before Lily came out of a sort of trance. 

"_What_," she spat out vehemently, "is _he_ doing here?" James looked towards the ground, ashamed of himself. Libby could tell he felt ashamed too. _'You should'. _ She thought to herself silently.

"Well, Lils, it is a party."

"Who invited him?'

Libby shrugged and stayed quiet. She knew her friends' heart was breaking all over again.

"Well someone did. We may live in a world of magic but invitations to parties don't just _appear_."

"I did it," spoke a quiet voice from behind. _'Arabella'_, Lily thought. Lily looked up at the girl who was now glancing at the floor.

"Why?"

"I thought- I thought I could make thing better," she replied honestly.

"Well you can't. _No one_ can," she turned and faced the boy who had his three friends still standing silently behind him. "I don't want you here. Leave. _Now,"_ she ordered.

Sirius chose that moment to speak up. "No can do Lils, we don't have anyplace to go."

"No place to go? Hmm, that's nice, but news flash, I DON'T CARE. You can all sleep in the damn trash cans on the side of the curb for all I care. Just leave my house and leave _me_ alone."

"We _were_ invited here, you know," James spoke his first words since seeing Lily. Nothing had prepared him for this.

"And now you've been un-invited," Lily replied, coldly.

"You can't do that Lils," said Arabella.

Lily whipped her head around and glared at her friend. "I can't believe you'd do this to me. And now, to let them stay here? I can't believe you Arabella. What kind of friend _are_ you anyways? I never want to see or talk to you again." Lily turned and left the room and Libby knew she was crying. Libby left to go after but before she had she closed a door and rested a hand on Arabella's shoulder. 

"She didn't mean that."

Arabella looked up as tears fell from her eyes. She nodded. "Yes she did." The small girl ran from the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lily? Lils, where are you?" Libby called as she searched the house for her best friend.

"I'm right here."

Libby turned and saw the tears streaming down Lily's face. 

"Oh Lils," she ran and hugged her friend.

Lily choked back a sob and struggled to breath. Her body racked with sobs but she wouldn't let them out. Inside her head she cursed herself. She had promised herself a long time ago that she would not cry over James Potter anymore. But here she was, crying over him. 

"Shhh," her friend soothed, "It's going to be Ok."

"No. It's not going to be ok. My god Libby. _I still love him."_

****

A/N: I know it's short but I have to update the rest of my stories to, so please, R/R. 

I'll try to get another chapter out soon.

Thanxs SO much.

*Luv*


End file.
